Vitriol
Según Max ," no la herramienta más brillante en la nave", ya que apareció por primera vez en un episodio en relación con el espacio, junto con Psycho. Tiene unos brazos verdes y brillantes, radioactivos y contaminates y muy fuertes que los ayuda a combatir a sus amenazas y enemigos. Descripción general Es una figura del 2001 algo minimalista para la época que busca destacarse por las características únicas del villano, estas son una cabeza con un corte de cabello rapado a los lados y peinado hacia atrás, así como los icónicos brazos verdes traslúcidos que se encienden al presionar un botón acompañados de un sonido de ataque, simulando la emisión de rayos de energía. Cuenta con 12 puntos de articulación, lo cual es normal para la época excepto por la ausencia de movimiento en los codos, el cual se ha descartado en favor de los leds internos. El torso tiene una armadura cibernética plateada sobre los hombros y a los costados, lo demás es una tela simulada color púrpura. El botón para accionar los brazos está al frente hacia su lado izquierdo, en la parte posterior están los orificios de la bocina y el compartimiento para 3 pilas tipo botón. El pantalón es verde oscuro bordado con un hilo rojo y sus botas son negras, ambas prendas tienen el diseño utilizado en las figuras de Psycho. En líneas posteriores se utilizaría el molde del torso y brazo de Vitriol para figuras de Psycho. A cerca de la polémica Después de los atentados del 9/11 se levantaron alertas en todo el mundo, evidentemente la industria del entretenimiento tuvo qué revisar si lo que estaba transmitiendo iba de acuerdo a la magnitud de la situación. Mattel lanzó un comunicado en el que prometía retirar sus productos y revisar todo el marketing para que fuera apropiado. La línea urban siege quedó en el centro de atención ya que tenía como villano a Vitriol, atacando el World Trade Center. (Véase en la siguiente sección la descripción de la tarjeta.) Vitriol, al ser el villano, fue el más afectado por esta polémica, pero como se ha mencionado no fue la única figura puesta a revisión. Considerando que los villanos de la serie eran terroristas, era de esperarse que otras misiones presentaran descripciones que involucraran ataques nucleares o algo por el estilo, por lo que también se ha encontrado evidencia de censura en otras figuras, tal es el caso de Psycho Brazo Biónico. Es importante notar que a diferencia de los mitos que rondan en Internet, los juguetes no fueron retirados del mercado para siempre, sino que regresaron a los estantes ya con la censura y sin la tarjeta de misión secreta, lo anterior implica que Vitriol volvió a las tiendas. Tarjeta de Misión Secreta Español Misión: Peligro en la Ciudad. Descripción de la Misión: El diabólico Vitriol está en lo alto del World Trade Center,dispuesto a destruir la ciudad mediante la emisión de ondas de energía maligna lanzadas por sus brazos. Tu Misión: Desbaratar el plan terrorista del malvado antes de que devaste ciudades enteras. Inglés Urban Siege Adventure Global Assignment: Vitriol is on top of the World Trade Center ready to blast the city with his deadly energy waves! Your Mission: Stop Vitriol before he destroys New York City! Información adicional Sobre su papel en la salida de Max de los EE.UU. Es común escuchar que debido a que la línea Max Steel se consideró antipatriótica. Manchada principalmente por la figura de Vitriol, fue necesario que Max Steel dejara Estados Unidos. Si bien es cierto que el impacto del 9/11 fue mayúsculo en la sociedad estadunidense, que las acciones de Mattel pudieron tener alguna baja, y que como se ha mencionado la industria del entretenimiento tuvo que revisar todos sus productos, sería extraño que haya sido la única razón para la salida de Max en EE.U.U. Max Steel continuaría en aquel país durante 2002, donde además de lanzar una línea bastante completa, transmitió la tercera temporada de la serie. En esta temporada,se utiliza inteligentemente el final de la segunda para argumentar que N-Tek ha quedado fuera de operaciones, abandonando toda mención al terrorismo, lo que permite que el equipo Steel ahora enfrente sujetos locos mientras participan en competencias deportivas. Estrictamente Max dejaría Estados Unidos por completo en 2005, pero durante 2003 y 2004 la distribución se reduciría paulatinamente. Claro que pudo quedar cierto sentimiento antinacionalista al ver figuras armadas, pero había otros factores, como que el nuevo enfoque de la serie no convenciera a los seguidores, o que hubiera un cambio en el patrón de consumo, ya que en aquel territorio hay cierta preferencia por figuras de menor escala. G.I. Joe, por ejemplo, introduciría una nueva línea de 3 3/4" en 2002 que se convertiría en un éxito. Como haya sido, las figuras de 12" terminaron otra de sus etapas exitosas, con esto, ni siquiera Action Man pudo aprovechar la pérdida de un gran competidor. Con respecto a Vitriol, la tercera temporada de la serie lo mantuvo como un villano principal. Sin importar lo insensato que parezca, él fue preferido sobre otros villanos anteriores. Eso sí, no hubo más figuras de él y estas serían sus últimas apariciones en el canon. Especulación sobre los planes reales de Mattel En aquel tiempo la figura de vitriol llamaba poco la atención, por lo que se cree que se vendía poco. La especulación dice que Mattel realmente tenía una iniciativa de hacer un comunicado para verse como una empresa solidaria con la población en Estados Unidos. No estaría respondiendo quejas, en su lugar sería una estrategia con la cual las ventas podían subir, y la figura de Vitriol al estar en el centro de atención, se beneficiaría de toda esta publicidad. Desde luego es una idea sin confirmar, pero es interesante que el comunicado oficial no estuviera enfocado en responder las supuestas quejas, sino en dar un mensaje más general sobre lo que se estaba viviendo. También es probable que Vitriol fuera retirado por bajas ventas y no por ser un personaje polémico, lo que hace más razonable su presencia en la tercera temporada, que a su vez ayudaría a vender sus figuras restantes en los almacenes. Curiosidades *Vitriol también tuvo su figura de acción pero debido a que no tuvo éxito y a que se relacionó su descripción con los atentados del 11 de septiembre del 2001, ya no se hicieron más. *Se suele creer erróneamente que fue una figura muy limitada cuando lo único que pasó es que se sometió a revisión pero se siguió vendiendo. Galería thumb|262px Vitriolo.jpg Captura de pantalla completa 14112011 064931 p.m..bmp.jpg 120px-Vitriolo.jpg Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Miembros de DREAD